warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ember/@comment-25330002-20191005110300/@comment-216.36.0.78-20191006195958
I definitely agreee that DE's track record with frame reworks is....well...bleech. But I would add that while I wouldn't go screaming "Yay Embers gonna be gud now!" They did get the memo on here core problems which was quite a shock to me since I truly thought they had their heads in the sand on that front. I think you can boil some of her biggest issues down to around 5 points. 1. Her ult was always just shy of another nerf, and was never great to begin with. Competent, but not to be relied upon. 2. She had about as much survivability as a wet napkin with only accelerant as a 'survival tool'. Sure, you could spam WoF with firequake, but try that in a high level mission and see how long you can keep her energy above water before she is one-shot. Workable? Sure, if you have arcane energize, a trinity, stupid goodluck, or a quick trigger finger for operator mode. Effective? Not very. 3. Fireblast. just.....Fireblast. Where do you even start? useless range, useless damage, terrible and haphazard damage amplification, and counter-productive augment that makes the tiny little ring panic enemies but not the massive firewave created along with the ring. 4. Suicidal passive. She gains 10 energy per sec while on fire. Her abilities though, are 3/4 arguably 4/4 terrible. So I have all that energy......so I can throw out crappy fireballs and fireblast with the occasionally useful accelerant. (I'm not counting WoF, because of course you can GET the passives energy regen with WoF active, which you WILL want active on account of point #2.) And #2 comes into things again here because again, no survival tools aside from accelerant or WoF. So whats to stop that fire proc you're using for energy to kill the bloodthirsty mobs from doing you in itself? A Penta with napalm grenades? A cautious shot and vile acceleration on a now neutered Javlok? 5. Ember is the Warfame who wields and weaponizes the power of fire via the heat status proc.....but that same status is arguably the WORST in the game. Ember is nothing but damage, but the proc she inflicts to deal that damage is so bad magnetic looks interesting by comparison. It doesn't stack, do a 1 damage fire proc then hit them with a million fire damage next and you refresh the 1 damage fire proc. Thats alot of damage!.....wasted! Fire does most of its damage with DoT ticks, but remember armor exist, so even on a great proc, all that damage gets knocked into the gutter by armor since armor applies twice to it, and she has no way of removing armor in her kit. Throw out accelerant, hit a high lvl butcher with a fire weapon, and watch them melt. try that on a lancer or gunner of the same lvl though, and you better just start the laugh track. Even certain corpus have protoshields which take only 50% damage from the heat status, so even the high ranking muckity mucks can join in on the Ember-Fail-Blooper-Reel. So how did DE go about this rework (at least how did they 'say' they're going about it.) 1. New Ult. Sure it shares the same name, but it is an entirely different beast. She summons meteors from the sky and hits enemies with them. Then the flames from impact linger on the enemies hit (and spread from what I saw, ala Saryn spore) Applying fire procs and capable of being ended early for a decent chunk of damage in case you just need that extra 'Umph' to end the enemy. 2.Damage Reduction. Fitting I say since the frame to first get D.R. and first to lose D.R. has gotten it back, and oh boy did we need it. Because setting a room on fire is a good idea and all and plenty fun, but when you die when one of those same enemies you're trying to turn into living match sticks so much as look at you....something is very wrong here. They even kept in the casting speed buff of accelerant so she can still ignore natural talent, which is good because I had enough band-aid mods on her already. 3. Fireblast strips Armor. This....THIS right here. This turns fireblast from a meme, into a tool. Only Mag and Hildryn with the possible exception of Saryn can strip armor from a room in one ability cast. bearing in mind that armor has been and always will be the bane of Embers existence, this change can only be good. How good though? If its Oberon levels of armor stripping, it will be a slightly less funny meme. If its Mag levels, its good. If its Hildryn levels, its great. Simple as that. 4. Passive that rewards being a pyromaniac. Free power strength from enemies on fire? Yes please. Damage Reduction in my kit plus this so I can get even tankier? Yes! More of that please!? 10m range and 5% per enemy? Ew, but ok. Its not great, but its not terrible either. Terrible is killing yourself for that last little bit of energy to spend on crappy powers doing crappy damage because again armor + heat proc = waste of everyones time. 5. Heat not crap anymore. The devs mentioned that just as Ember was being judged to be in a very sorry state. So was her signature status type. As someone in their own stream chat said with what I can only guess would be exasperated and shocked joy "Heat melts armor now!?" Now the amount is still up in the air as the devs themselves mentioned that the amount removed, and the speed it was removed were still being tweaked. So much so that they had stream notes for what the stats were at the given time and had already made those notes outdated with yet more tweaks. But that coupled with the fact that they are also finally making fire procs stack (like most every other status type in the game) means that heat could be the next great contender for the king of status types. Corrosive strips 25% of enemy armor permanently for each proc applied, Viral cuts enemy health cleanly in half for the duration of the proc. Heat is going to be able to stack damage (hello 1 damage fire proc, say hello to my heat stat rubico, 1 million fire damage proc? If I'm feeling merciful....maybe.) and its going to strip armor to some unknown degree (sorry rubico, but oh wait....Ignis wraith to the rescue! Fire procs for everyone.) Now obviously if they make the new heat status too strong, its going to quite literally power creep corrosive into irrelevance so we can't expect anything too crazy here. But the fact that Embers whole deal is fire and that fire was in such an objectively pitiful state means that this change alone gives me *some* hope that DE has a path forward for Ember that is not a troll frame for noobs. But until the update is in my hands, I remain cautiously optimistic. Save the hype for when we see the Dev update notes though.